The proposed study aims to assess feeding interactions in BPD (bronchopulmonary dysplasia) infants, since maladaptive feeding behaviors may contribute to the growth and nutritional problems reported in BPD infants. Medical complications and parental psychological factors will be examined as potentially mediating variables influencing feeding interactions.